Los Coleccionistas
by EmaDa
Summary: El Enterprise esta por entrar en un sistema solar poco explorado, y conocido por ser una zona de traficantes de esclavos no humanos, los cuales son comprados por grandes coleccionistas. Kirk&Spock, slash
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Bitácora del capitán, fecha estelar 3371.2 estamos entrando en los confines de un sistema solar poco explorado por naves de la federación, sin embargo protervamente conocido por ser uno de los sitios de mayor afluencia de naves piratas y traficantes ilegales. Siguiendo el curso y velocidad actual, en un par de días estaremos bordeando "Capro II" un planeta de clase M, el más accesible y donde se nos ha instado a hacer un investigación dado que todo parece indicar no solo cuenta con atmosfera de oxigeno y nitrógeno, si no con una gravedad muy similar a la de la tierra y otros planetas habitables.

-Tiruriiiii.

El sonido del intercomunicador interrumpió al capitán Jim T. Kirk logrando que dejara lo que hacía y se dirigiera a la pequeña pantalla situada en el escritorio de su compartimiento personal dentro de U.S.S Enterprise.

-Capitan Kirk, en línea está el almirante Pike, solicita una conferencia directa con usted.

-Envíe la trasmisión a mi cabina teniente.

-Lo comunico.

El rostro de la teniente Uhura pronto fue remplazado por el del antiguo capitán de la Enterprise.

-Almirante –saludó Jim con una sonrisa a aquel hombre responsable de su actual vida –un gusto verlo señor.

-Gracias capitán Kirk, aunque me temo que esta comunicación no es para saludar, sino mas bien para advertir.

El rostro del joven capitán mostró incertidumbre por un segundo, pero no vaciló.

-¿Sucede algo señor?

-No, no aun – aclaró Pike de forma resuelta – Kirk se nos ha establecido tu ruta, y al parecer en estos momentos debes de estar entrando el sistema R456, o más comúnmente conocido como "La seda de la araña" No dudo que estés consciente de que clase de sitio es ese y los peligros que acarrea para una nave de la flota estelar.

-Por supuesto almirante Pike, este destino fue calculado tomando en cuenta todos los hechos conocidos, y los altos mandos estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestras estimaciones sobre cómo esta nave está preparada y equipada para afrontar un riesgo como ese.

-Lo sé Kirk, todo está en regla, sin embargo hay un peligro que no tomaron en cuenta, y es por lo que me estoy dirigiendo ahora a ti para llevar a cabo la nota debida.

-¿A qué se refiere señor?

-Como bien sabes, la gran afluencia de naves piratas, ha durante mucho tiempo impedido un libre y seguro transito de naves de la federación, pero no solo de estas, si no de cualquier embarcación interplanetaria, ya que uno de los principales comercios ilegales establecidos y traficados en el sistema de la seda de la araña es el de seres vivos, básicamente humanoides no terrícolas, especialmente para su venta en el planeta Totel, donde la posesión de estos seres como propiedad está permitida e incluso protegida por el gobierno actual.

-Lo sé señor, esa información es parte de los informes con los que contamos y en los que nos basamos– aclaró Jim aun intrigado sobre a donde era que quería llegar su jefe inmediato.

-Así es, pero no es todo, veras Jim, quizás no te encuentras del todo informado sobre la historia de Totel, y el tipo de esclavitud que ahí existe.

-Bueno, según mis datos, los habitantes de Totel, son de hecho antiguos humanos terrestres, con lo que podríamos llamar, una creencia de superioridad de la especie.

-Estas en lo correcto, terranos que salieron de la tierra hace muchos años para formar su propia cultura, donde lejos de asociarse con otras civilizaciones planetarias, comenzaron rechazándolas, y finalmente esclavizándolas, protegiéndose para estos actos indebidos logrando que todo un sistema se mantuviera al margen de las leyes de la federación y otras gerencias de comando. Totel es un planeta situado en el centro de la tela de la araña, un sitio donde simplemente se han rechazado las normas, creando las suyas propias, aunque estén en contra de todas las demás.

La información de Pike era conocida por Kirk, aunque al escucharla de esa manera, se daba un poco más de cuenta del verdadero poder de ese lugar, y el porqué durante tanto tiempo se había mantenido, a pesar de las aberraciones que cometía.

-Y hay mas Kirk –escuchó de nuevo la voz de su antecesor en la nave – el comercio de humanoides no humanos ha evolucionado tanto durante todos estos años, que ahora es se podría decir, un gran hobby, que lleva a niveles de pasión enormes, hay incluso grandes coleccionistas en Totel que pagan monumentales sumas por seres especiales.

-¿Seres especiales? –preguntó esta vez visiblemente intrigado por esos datos.

-Veras, dentro de este comercio ilícito, hay especies extraterrestres mucho más deseadas y valoradas que la demás por diferentes características específicas, algunas como los Haliians son particularmente buscadas por su belleza y capacidades, otras son apreciadas por su fuerza, resistencia o destrezas, y dado que como he mencionado ya, muchas de estas ventas representan colecciones, son aun mucho más valiosas aquellas poco comunes o difíciles de conseguir.

-Mmm, ya veo, es algo como lo que sucede con los metales o piedras preciosas en la tierra. –indagó Jim, aunque aun no muy seguro de la relevancia de la información.  
-Exacto capitán, y no es difícil imaginar que desde hace mucho tiempo, una de las que reúne varias de las características citadas, sobre todo la de la dificultad para hacerse con ella, dado su temperamento y costumbres, es la de los vulcanos.  
-Los vulcanos – repitió el capitán con asombro, no se había puesto a pensar algo así, aunque de cierta manera llevaba algo de razón conocida, después de todo, en la misma academia, las relaciones interespecie eran recurrentes, ya fueran formales o casuales, sin embargo todos daban con un hecho que estas eran casi, si no imposibles, si se pretendían con un vulcano, que ya de por si eran pocos dentro de la flota, era todavía más difícil acercase a ellos. - Y ahora destruido su planeta estando en un grave peligro de extinción, son casi imposibles de lograr siquiera ver fuera de su pequeña colonia.

-Así es, siguiendo tu analogía anterior, vendrían siendo auténticos diamantes para un traficante– dejo claro el almirante – Kirk, debes saber también, que dado sus logros tu nave es ahora una de las más conocidas de la federación, igual que su tripulación, de manera que son pocos los que no saben de la especie de tu primer oficial.

Jim no pudo evitar sonreír al deducir por fin a que se refería todo esto.

-Entiendo la preocupación señor, sin embargo precisamente por esa fama que menciona, cualquiera sabe que no es tan fácil meterse con una nave como esta, sería una tontería arriesgarse por querer hacerse con un vulcano, y sobre todo estoy convencido que resultaría aun más complicado meterse con el mismo Spock que puedo asegurar sin la menor de las dudas, está más que calificado para cuidar de sí mismo.

-No dudo de eso Jim –Aseguró el almirante en un tono menos formal pero aun mostrando seriedad – sin embargo si te pido también que no subestimes lo que estas personas son capaces de hacer por un botín como lo es ahora un miembro de esta especie, toma en cuenta que para este mercado, son criaturas exóticas y únicas, que muchos ansían tener, alcanzan precios que no puedes imaginar.

El capitán se quedo por un momento serio, sopesando lo que su almirante decía, seguía sin poder imaginar que alguien fuera capaz de lograr una hazaña como atrapar a Spock, pero quizás tal como decía Pike, el problema radicara en lo que fueran capaces de hacer al intentarlo.

-¿Y que sugiere Almirante?

-Como bien mencionas Kirk, es poco probable que conociendo el Enterprise, alguien se atreva a un ataque directo, de tal manera que ello convierte a la nave en el lugar más protegido durante la expedición, por su seguridad y la de todos, lo más conveniente entonces resulta ser evitar que el comandante Spock baje a hacer exploración a la superficie de cualquier planeta del sistema.

Jim lanzó un chiflido de estupor –Buena tarea complicada almirante, va a ser verdaderamente "divertido" el planteárselo.

-De hecho Kirk –continuo el almirante – la razón por la que pedí tener esta conversación de manera privada, es precisamente por mi siguiente sugerencia, conociendo el orgullo vulcano, y para evitar lesionar el mismo, me parece que lo más adecuado es que el comandante no esté al tanto de esta plática, ni de los motivos por los cuales deberá quedarse en la nave.

Kirk lo pensó por un largo momento, de alguna manera lo que acababa de escuchar confería la peor parte de la conversación, el nunca había tenido secretos para con su primer oficial, y en definitiva no le era para nada agradable el hecho de comenzar a tenerlos.

-Entiendo – finalmente concluyó el capitán, teniendo que aceptar aunque no muy a su gusto, que no había de otra. –Seguiré las instrucciones almirante.

-Gracias Kirk – Pike igualmente entendía también que lo que le estaba pidiendo al capitán conllevaba una total dificultad para él, por muchas razones – Esperamos entonces nos mantengas informados, fin de la comunicación.

-Comunicación fuera – Jim dio un ligero toque a la pantalla y la imagen del almirante desapareció quedando todo en blanco.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en su sillón, en definitiva hubiera preferido no tener esa platica, casi hubiera preferido ni siquiera haber tenido la idea de haber visitado ese sistema, en verdad, en verdad odiaba lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Hacía ya varios años desde que comenzó como capitán en el Enterprise, aquellos que bien podía llamar los mejores y más divertidos años de su vida, ya había perdido la cuenta de los aventuras que había vivido, todas aquellas donde siempre salió triunfante, junto con la primera donde salvó literalmente al planeta tierra de ser destruido, convirtieron a su nave, su tripulación, y por supuesto a el mismo, en algo ciertamente famoso y valorado tanto en la federación como entre el público común.

Sin embargo, Jim Kirk era total y absolutamente consiente de algo, él no habría llegado a definitivamente nada de lo que había logrado sin un ser clave en su vida desde que se hiso capitán, su primer oficial, el comandante vulcano Spock.

Y ahora, por un asunto tan escabroso le estaban pidiendo no solo que lo dejara fuera de la nueva aventura, planeada por ambos desde hacía semanas, si no también le solicitaban engañarlo, o al menos, ocultarle la verdad.

-¡Maldición! – Se le salió al capitán un grito de impotencia.

Sin duda alguna Spock odiaría esto, incluso el vulcano lo odiaría a él, pero no cabía duda, Jim odiaba todo el asunto todavía mucho mas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Días después…

- Capitán, si le es posible, requiero una consulta con usted.

Jim Kirk se quedó quieto en el pasillo rumbo al puente al escuchar a su primer oficial hablarle, a decir verdad hacía tiempo que estaba esperado por algo así, desde que al descender al primer planeta del sistema solar, el vulcano había sido designado para quedarse en la nave durante la exploración, lo cual se había repetido por otros dos astros.

Sin embargo, como debió haber previsto, Spock no objetó nada al respecto, obedeció las ordenes sin emitir queja alguna, aunque para Jim fue más perceptible de lo que hubiera querido esa muy tenue mueca en su siempre impasible rostro que denotaba intriga por lo que pasaba en realidad, y también algo de decepción al respecto.

-Dígame Spock- Kirk detuvo su paso para contestar, e intentó evitar cualquier deje de inflexión en su voz que delatara lo que realmente sentía por el asunto.

-Capitán, entiendo que un par de horas nos encontraremos bordeando Trado, el cuarto planeta a explorar en este sistema, y según se me ha informado, tal como ha sucedido en los otros tres, mis órdenes son quedarme en la nave cubriendo su puesto.

-Así es Spock, ¿Hay algún problema?

-No como tal capitán, solo me interesa saber si es posible que reconsiderase su posición al respecto, los datos indican que Trado posee una atmosfera muy rica en oxigeno además de grandes afluentes de agua en estado liquido, que se juzga por obviedad ha generado una biodiversidad extensa, la cual como oficial científico, considero de un hondo interés estudiar y describir.

Jim luchó contra el deseo de disculparse con su primer oficial, por supuesto eso estaba lejos de la actitud de no generar sospechas que debía por obligación guardar.

- A decir verdad Spock, como ya sabe, este es un sistema muy peligroso, y la prioridad es mantener la nave segura, por ello es necesaria su presencia aquí, alerta ante cualquier eventualidad.

-Entendido capitán, disculpe la molestia.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese pequeño, muy pequeño gesto de elevar levemente una ceja, y apretar apenas los labios, quizás para cualquiera hubiera pasado desapercibido. Pero después de estos años juntos, Jim ya no era cualquiera con Spock, ellos dos habían formado un equipo, uno tan consolidado, que incluso era ya poco probable que ninguno de los dos funcionase de forma excelente en lo que hacía, sin el otro a un lado.

Todas esas aventuras, todos esos logros atribuidos al Enterprise en ese tiempo, solo juntos, ambos pudieron llevarlo a cabo, Jim, el experto en meterse en problemas, y Spock, el experto en solucionarlos.

Y era precisamente esa unión, esa complicidad que se había formado entre ambos, tan necesaria en su trabajo, la responsable de que capitán y primer oficial llegaran a conocerse tan bien que ahora resultaba tan obvio para el vulcano que Jim ocultaba algo, como lo era para el capitán, que Spock lo sospechaba.

Afortunadamente para Kirk, su lógico e inmutable primer oficial no diría nada, a menos que lo considerase necesario, y claro estaba, el haría todo los posible para que ello fuera así.

-No es ninguna, estaremos en contacto Spock – Terminó Jim comenzando a caminar nuevamente rumbo a la sala del trasportador, para alistar todo para el descenso, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que nuevamente la fea sensación de culpa lo invadiera.

-O-O-O-

-Doctor McCoy, informe.

-Sinceramente Jim, no se demonios hago aquí, a diferencia del duende, no tengo intención de ser devorado por una de esas extrañas criaturas que se supone deben haberse desarrollado en este lugar, o mucho menos de ser infectado por un horrible virus extraterrestre de fácil distribución en ambientes húmedos.

-¿Llamas a eso un informe Bones?

-No, lo llamo una queja formal sobre tu reciente terquedad de traerme en exploraciones que no tengo ningún interés.

-Desafortunadamente para ti Bones, el ser llamado para una misión, no necesita contar con "tu interés", y ahora, ¿Serias tan amable de darme el informe de una buena vez?

El doctor se limitó a dedicarle su mejor mirada de odio, que Kirk ignoro casi por completo, últimamente el capitán parecía ponerse de malas cada vez que bajaban a un planeta, otra razón para no querer acompañarlo, aunque igualmente el suponía que ya sabía el motivo de esa actitud.

-Por dios Jim, te recuerdo que yo no fui el de la idea de encerrar a tu querido vulcano en la nave y no traerlo contigo para mantenerte contento.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kirk para dedicarle a su oficial medico una mirada asesina, sin embargo, este previsoramente decidió continuar con lo que se le había solicitado antes.

-Veamos –habló nuevamente el médico una vez revisados los datos de su tricorder – Planeta Trado, rico en oxigeno, por lo tanto, en vida, aunque no se tiene registrada ninguna forma inteligente que sea autóctona, sin embargo se ha establecido una parada de descanso y abastecimiento para viajeros espaciales que se cuenta, es comúnmente visitada por piratas y traficantes galácticos, por lo que resulta muy poco recomendable de explorar.

-Gracias Bones, aunque me parece que tu última recomendación va mas allá de los registros.

El doctor solo hizo una mueca y rodo los ojos, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba, Kirk siempre terminaría haciendo lo que le viniera en gana, y esta vez eso seguramente equivaldría a ir directo a esa estación.

-Vamos Jim, si esto es un castigo por lo que dije anteriormente, lo retiró de acuerdo, en este maldito lugar hace un calor asfixiante.

-Razón de más para ir por unas cervezas a la estación del planeta. –sonrió Kirk malicioso, quizás a pesar de su ansias de explorar a donde quiera que iba eran el propósito primordial de su decisión, no podía dejar del todo de lado la venganza que el otro mencionaba.

Hacía rato que Bones había tomado la fea costumbre de hacerle esa clase de bromas sin sentido en relación a su primer oficial, y todo eso estaba comenzando a salirse de control. Incluso había escuchado por los pasillos a otras personas difundir entre discretos cuchicheos historias al respecto de la extraña unión de ellos dos.

Y Kirk ya se estaba hartando, mas cuando llegaron a él esos maliciosos rumores de cómo él había sido la causa principal del rompimiento entre la oficial Uhura y Spock hacia ya un par de años. En un principio pensó que eran en referencia al inocente coqueteo unilateral que había tenido con la chica en sus épocas de la academia, cosa que no tenía lógica, ya que este había terminado por completo en el momento en que se convirtió en su superior, pero no importo ya que luego descubrió que esos chismes no eran en relación a la Xenolinguista, si no al comandante vulcano.

Sin duda una extraña mosca alienígena le había picado a la tripulación para inventar esa clase de sandeces, estaba bien, no negaba que su relación con Spock había crecido mucho desde que se conocieron repeliéndose casi al instante, ahora tenían un trato laboral bastante bueno y eficiente, pero hasta ahí, no era para crear más historias al respecto.

Bueno, quizás y si, la cosa iba un poco mas allá de lo laboral, sobre todo desde aquel momento cuando durante su tiempo de descanso Jim encontrándose solo y aburrido, se le ocurrió que su primer oficial también sentado solo en un rincón, podría ser una buena compañía para algo como por ejemplo… jugar ajedrez. Y así comenzaron esas reuniones entre los dos, que cada vez se hicieron más recurrentes, hasta el punto de ser casi diarias, en ellas encontró que sabiéndola llevar, la plática con el vulcano podía ser mucho, demasiado mas divertido de lo que jamás imaginó.

Y también si, era cierto que además de esas reuniones, estaban también las misiones juntos, algunas de ellas de semanas enteras y donde se acoplaron tan perfectamente, que casi parecían una sola persona. Tras todo eso se habían conocido, se habían conectado, tanto como Jim no recordaba haber hecho antes con nadie, ni siquiera con Bones, con quien increíblemente no había compartido tanto de su vida como lo había hecho con Spock, igual que Jim estaba complemente seguro, nadie, ni siquiera Uhura entendía tanto del vulcano como lo hacia él.

Era innegable, eran amigos, e incluso podía afirmar sentía un verdadero aprecio por Spock como tal, pero de ahí a irse por otro lado, estaba bien que él era bastante abierto con respecto al tema de hacerlo con hembras o varones de cualquier especie por igual (su filosofía era, si es sexy lo demás es lo de menos), pero eso no quería decir que se iba a arriesgar a flirtear con su formal e impasible mano derecha y camarada, por muy atractivo que no podía negar este cada vez más le parecía.

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo eliminar la última parte.

Se preguntó a todo eso que tan enterado estaría Spock de estos chismes de pasillo y como lo tomaba, bueno una cosa era las constantes incordias del Doctor de la nave con el vulcano, muchas de ellas referentes a como de dejarse llevar solo un poco por el humano que también era, sus sentimientos ocultos seguramente lo aplastarían e iba a terminar echándosele encima a alguien. Aunque claro que Bones nunca había aclarado a quien se refería con ese "alguien" y que por supuesto Spock nunca había preguntado.

-Entonces Jim, ¿en cuál de todas estas claramente violentas y peligrosas tabernas tienes intención de obtener tu cerveza, y quizás, si bien te va, tu conmoción cerebral?

La voz del doctor lo sacó de su ensoñación para darse cuenta que habían llegado ya a la zona de la parada de descanso, la cual estaba tal como McCoy acababa de dejar en claro, rodeada de varias cantinas que no tenían un aspecto nada hospitalario.

-Vamos Bones, no seas negativo, no se puede juzgar un lugar solo por que se ve desde fuera…

Repentinamente Jim fue interrumpido por el sonido de un fuerte golpe de una puerta que salía casi volando por los aires, seguida de un hombre que llevaba el mismo destino, tras este, un par mas, se acercaban al recién herido dándole un par de patadas extra, y una clara advertencia de que no volviese por ahí.

Jim y McCoy vieron todo, estáticos desde su sitio, hasta que tras unos minutos de silencio Kirk le sonrió a su amigo. -Ese lugar suena bien, de alguna manera me trae recuerdos de juventud, adelante Bones. - y sin más se encaminó al sitio, seguido tras un momento más de un anonadado medico, que solo pensaba que tan difícil seria cambiar su profesión a estas alturas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Spock

El aludido se dio la vuelta deteniendo sus pasos cuando estaba a punto de abordar el turboascensor rumbo al puente de mando.

-Teniente Uhura.

-Hey, ¿no has notado que hay nadie alrededor?

El medio vulcano alzó levemente una ceja e hizo su amago de sonrisa que forzaba por ocultar, aquella que sin embargo la chica conocía tan bien, y que en su momento llegó a enloquecerla.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Nyota?

-Así está mejor –sonrió la morena, era difícil y sabía que no lograría más que eso de él, pero al menos no perdería lo ganado, si la relación entre ellos no funcionó, si haría que aquella confianza se mantuviera.

-Escuche que fuiste de nuevo asignado a quedarte en la nave, cubriendo a Kirk.

-Eso es correcto - el mestizo presionó entonces los controles que esta vez abrieron el turboascensor en donde entró junto con la chica.

-¿No te parece algo extraño? –Continuó ella – quiero decir, desde hace ya bastante tiempo que lo común es que lleven a cabo las exploraciones juntos, casi en cualquier planeta donde hay descenso.

-Ciertamente sale de la norma habitual, sin embargo no tanto como para calificarse de extraño, posiblemente atípico, aun así son órdenes dadas por el capitán, en base a lo que considera más conveniente.

-Spock, tu no mientes, no puedes negar que al igual que yo tienes la sensación que hay algo tras todo esto.

-Una sensación es algo que desconozco Nyota, solo me baso en los hechos, y estos indican que el capitán esta mas que calificado para tomar esa clase de disposiciones, ahora, si me permites, debo volver a mis labores.

El vulcano salió directamente hacia el asiento del capitán, tomando de inmediato el mando y asegurándose que todo continuara como debía.

Uhura por su parte se dirigió también a su silla en el puesto de comunicaciones, aunque sin quitarse de la mente la plática que acababa de tener, no solo por la aun persistente duda sobre las razones de Kirk para dejar a su primer oficial en la nave, misión tras misión, si no por la forma en cómo esté había salido a la defensa del capitán, no por primera vez.

Era notorio, sobre todo en alguien como Spock, esa forma de protección hacia el otro hombre, una que iba mas allá incluso de lo profesional, y de lo que ella pudiera entender, mas tomando en cuenta lo mal que esos dos se habían llevado en un principio. Cierto era que las cosas poco a poco fueron cambiando, Uhura pudo vivir ese cambio de primera mano, pero en ocasiones no podía dejar todavía de sorprenderse por el mismo, y llegar a abordarla esa fortuita sospecha de que realmente (como incluso había escuchado en alguna platica indiscreta por la nave), había algo más.

-Absurdo – se contestó a sí misma la chica, asegurándose también de que ella más que nadie sabía eso, después de todo ese tiempo que lo intento casi con demasiado ahínco, sin lograr nada mas allá de un voto de confianza y romper el hielo apenas lo suficiente para llegar a tocar al vulcano sin ser rechazada, pero tampoco jamás del todo correspondida o buscada, era imposible que si ella no lo logro, alguien como Kirk, con su inherente descaro y nula lógica, lo hiciera.

-O-O-O-

En Trado…

Tan solo entrar en la cantina, todas las miradas se dirigieron a los dos hombres que vestían uniformes de la federación, y ninguna de ellas mostrando cordialidad. Pero Jim continuó hacia la barra, y Bones no pudo si no seguirlo.

-Me siento como en una de esas películas muy antiguas que le gusta ver a Chapel cuando la enfermería esta vacía.

-¿Y entonces de que te quejas? – preguntó Jim sinceramente divertido mientras tomaba asiento en un taburete al lado del doctor.

-Que en esas películas, las situaciones como esta, nunca suelen terminar bien.

El capitán solo respondió con una sonrisa, el hombre del bar se acercó y ambos pidieron lo más cercano posible que tenían a una cerveza en ese lugar. McCoy lo hizo más que nada por evitar riesgos, ya que él hubiera preferido en definitiva un buen trago de Whisky.

No paso mucho tiempo para que alguien se acercara al par.

-Al parecer aquí hay dos que andan perdidos –afirmó un hombre no demasiado alto, pero si muy robusto y definitivamente poco refinado.

-Agradecemos su preocupación, estamos bien –contestó Jim, recibiendo su cerveza y dando el primer trago, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato, la cosa era horrible, necesito el uso de todo su autocontrol para no demostrar que tanto, lo sorprendió el ver como Leonard bebía con tranquilidad.

-Aquí no queremos a la federación – continuó el no requerido visitante, mostrándose cada vez menos contento.

-Puede ser, pero tampoco hay ninguna norma que prohíba el que estemos, así que… - de nuevo fue Kirk quien se adelantó a contestar, aunque quedaba bastante claro que McCoy no tenia intensión de hacerlo.

-Normas, ja, en la seda de la araña no existen las normas oficialito, aquí cada uno hace las suyas.

-Punto a mi favor –sonrió Jim con ironía – Eso me da el derecho de quedarme el tiempo que me venga en gana.

El extraño se mostró entonces claramente hostil, acercándose mucho más a ellos, amenazadoramente.

-Mira, imbécil de la tropa…

-Está bien – fue Bones quien finalmente se puso de pie, con intención de evitar un conflicto –Jim, me parece que ya has explorado lo suficiente, será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez.

-Muy bien dicho, hazle caso al azulito capitán, el si sabe lo que les conviene –refirió aquel hombre, acercándose bastante al médico, situándose a su lado, y pasando un brazo por su hombro, a lo que este se apartó casi de inmediato.

Kirk en definitiva no deseaba dejar las cosas así, su instinto rebelde se lo gritaba, pero también entendía que ahora era el capitán de una nave de la federación, una además de las más importantes, de tal manera que tenia alternativa. Pagó unos créditos por las bebidas, y se dispuso a salir junto con McCoy.

-Lo vez Bones, no estuvo tan mal.

-Considerando que tenemos un diferente punto de vista sobre lo que significa mal – contestó el doctor rodando los ojos.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Jim sacó su intercomunicador y lo accionó.

-Enterprise

-Aquí Spock capitán – respondió el primer oficial casi al instante.

-Spock prepare todo por favor, estamos a punto …

-¡Jim! –El tono alarmado de McCoy lo interrumpió, dejando la comunicación a medias.

-¿Qué pasa Bones?

-Es el intercomunicador, no lo tengo, es probable que ese hombre lo haya tomado cuando se me acercó.

El capitán reaccionó de inmediato, la situación no era para menos, esa clase de aparatos de la flota eran vitales, y no podían caer en manos extrañas.

-Capitán, ¿hay algún problema? –se escuchó la voz del vulcano en el aparato de Jim.

-Espere Spock, me comunicare de nuevo en unos minutos, corto – Tras hacerlo, Kirk volvió a entrar al sitio, el médico por supuesto también lo hiso.

No se sorprendieron demasiado cuando al hacerlo, varios hombres los esperaban, rodeándolos en un momento.

-Hola de nuevo capitán, les preguntaría que los trae otra vez por aquí, pero al parecer resulta obvio que olvidaron algo. –señalo el robusto hombre que minutos antes habían conocido, mientras jugueteaba con el intercomunicador de Leonard entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó Kirk, viendo como un hecho indiscutible el que todo estaba planeado.

El hombre rió, al igual que los otros cuatro que lo acompañaban, el resto del bar ignoraba o trataba de ignorar lo que sucedía.

-Vera capitán del Enterprise, nos han llegado ciertos rumores atrayentes sobre su nave, especialmente el que lleva consigo en ella algo muy valioso por estos lares, lo cual nos encontramos bastante interesados en obtener.

De nuevo el quinteto de hombres sonrieron con clara avaricia, y el capitán sintió que su estomago se revolvía al verlos.

-Estamos dispuestos a hacer un excelente trato capitán, nos traen aquí al vulcano, y ustedes se pueden ir, sanos y salvos llevándose todas sus herramientas.

La mirada de odio que mostró Kirk hacia los hombres, especialmente el que había hablado, sorprendió incluso a McCoy que no recordaba habérsela visto antes.

-No voy a cambiar a ningún miembro de mi tripulación por otro –escupió el capitán con firmeza- pueden hacer lo que quieran, no hay manera que les entregue a nadie.

-Mmm, eso no era precisamente lo que queríamos escuchar capitán. ¡Sáquenlos! – ordenó a sus hombres, y estos nada amablemente acompañaron a los dos de la federación de nuevo fuera, a un lugar descampado.

-Ya les dije que no pretendo cambiar de opinión – refirió Kirk, intentando pensar mientras tanto la forma de salir del apuro, antes de terminar muertos.

-No creí que fuera a hacerlo, pero siempre se pueden buscar otras formas.

El hombre tomó el intercomunicador robado y lo accionó con la precisión de un ladrón profesional.

-Holaaa, holaaa…

Unos segundos después, la voz notablemente suspicaz del primer oficial respondió.

-Aquí Spock, ¿Con quién me dirijo?

-Spock – repitió el hombre con una clara sonrisa de triunfo al reconocer el nombre vulcano, Jim intentó moverse, pero fue fácilmente frustrado bajo la amenaza de su propio phaser, extraído cuando fueron rodeados.

-Veras vulcano, el capitán, el doctor, unos amigos y yo estamos teniendo una fiesta acá abajo, y nos preguntamos si no te gustaría unírtenos, ven tu solo, en estas coordenadas.

-¡Spock, no bajes, te lo prohíbo! –gritó Jim, sin embargo ya era tarde, la comunicación había sido cortada.

-Muy mal capitán, sin embargo ahora veremos que tan cierto es eso de la integridad y valor vulcano a toda prueba.

De nuevo varios hombres rieron con deleite, para quedar callados al momento de ver como una figura se formaba frente a ellos, dando paso al primer oficial del Enterprise.

-Pues miren, resulto ser verdad.

-Maldición Spock –Susurró Jim molesto, mientras Bones lanzaba un suspiro de frustración.

-Bienvenido pajarito –fue el líder de la banda quien lo recibió – al parecer resultaste bonito y todo, eso será realmente bueno para el negocio – Se dirigió entonces a sus seguidores –Atrápenlo, pero sin hacerle daño, lo quiero intacto.

El vulcano levantó una ceja y después dirigió su mirada a Jim que era amenazado con un Phaser por el que parecía ser según sus estimaciones el líder de la banda, mientras los otros cuatro se alejaban de ellos y el doctor McCoy para comenzar a rodearlo.

-¿Capitán? – habló el primer oficial hacía su superior, queriendo asegurarse de cómo proceder.

-¡Huye! –Gritó Kirk con autoridad - ¡Lárgate, ahora, es una orden!

Pero dicha disposición no le pareció muy buena idea al líder, que molesto lo golpeó con el Phaser en la nuca como advertencia.

-¡Jim! –gritaron al mismo tiempo McCoy y Spock, el primero apresurándose a agarrar al herido mientras caía, y el vulcano queriendo ir hacia él, pero siendo impedido por varios pares de brazos que se abalanzaron sobre él.

Por supuesto el mestizo estaba lejos de permitirlo, con una fuerza muy por encima del humano promedio, y más aun en las circunstancias, se quitó a los asaltantes de encima de un solo empujón, aventándolos a todos al suelo.

-¿Qué hacen inútiles?, ¡les dije que lo atraparan!

Los hombres rápidamente se pusieron de pie, y volvieron nuevamente sobre el vulcano, mas este uno a uno los repelía con facilidad, dejando a dos noqueados al instante con su llave especial, y a los otros dos tras aventarlos con verdadera potencia lejos de él.

-¡Quieto! –nuevamente la voz del líder se escuchó sobre todo el barullo de la pelea, Spock se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a él, y al voltear notó como este acompañaba sus palabras con una clara amenaza de su Phaser a sus dos amigos que estaban hincados en el suelo, Jim con una mano sobre su hombro, y McCoy revisándolo.

-Tranquilo vulcano, más vale que ahora te comportes como es debido, si no quieres dejar a tu nave sin capitán ni oficial medico.

-Sus palabras carecen de un correcto razonamiento –refutó el moreno con cierta acritud – dado que mi comportamiento ha sido el debido de acuerdo a sus acciones, no hubiesen sido atacados, si no hubiesen atacado primero.

Distraído con el vulcano, el líder de la banda no notó como Kirk aprovechaba el momento y desde abajo se dejo ir contra las piernas del hombre, tumbándolo al instante, de tal manera que no tardó en ser reducido con la ayuda de los otros dos oficiales.

Rato después, cuando ya se habían desecho de aquellos traficantes y recuperado sus aparatos, Kirk, McCoy y Spock regresaron a la nave sanos y salvos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Tras escuchar hacía algunos minutos aquella voz extraña por el intercomunicador invitándolo a bajar, Spock se había puesto de pie de inmediato y dirigido a la sala del trasportador, diciéndoles a los demás que permanecieran en sus puestos, pero Uhura lo siguió, y le insistió que no debía ir, que era obvio que se trataba de una trampa. El vulcano le dio la razón, sin embargo, también afirmó que trampa o no, el peligro era real y solo contaba con un curso de acción lógico e inmediato para hacer algo, antes de que pudiese ser tarde. La chica quiso refutar, pero no pudo, el vulcano ya se había desvanecido rumbo al planeta, a intentar salvar a su capitán.

Ahora ahí estaban de nuevo, los tres apareciendo de regreso, todo parecía indicar que ilesos, Nyota suspiró aliviada y contenta, bajaron del trasportador, y creyó ver algo que la sorprendió, Kirk parecía molesto.

-Según recuerdo señor Spock, di órdenes muy claras sobre que se quedara en la nave y no bajara a la superficie del planeta – aseveró Jim con firmeza, poniéndose al frente del vulcano.

Spock no mostró ninguna emoción ante la reprimenda, se mantuvo sereno en su regular posición firme con los brazos detrás.

-Afirmativo capitán, sin embargo esas prescribas fueron establecidas en relación a la misión de exploración en sí, las situaciones de emergencia dada su propia naturaleza no predecible, deben ser valoradas aparte, en el momento de su ocurrencia, donde el mando…

-Ya, está bien, tiene razón, entonces a partir de ahora, mis órdenes son que mientras estemos en este sistema, usted no puede bajo ningún concepto emergencia o no, abandonar la nave, ¿entendido?

Esta vez el vulcano alzó una ceja, Bones y Uhura miraron a ambos, sorprendidos.

-Capitán, no considero razonable…

-Spock –volvió a interrumpir Jim –entiende que es lo que está pasando, lo que paso ahí abajo ¿No es así?

El vulcano se mantuvo en silencio un momento, no se sentía cómodo con el asunto, pero era obvio que lo comprendía, incluso desde algún tiempo ya tenía unas muy fundadas sospechas.

-Lógicamente dada la índole del comercio de seres no humanos en este sistema solar, esos hombres buscaban obtener ganancias a través de mi, debo suponer también que muy probablemente el precio por la especie vulcaniana ha subido a raíz del incidente de mi planeta. Es por todo ello que los utilizaron poniéndolos en peligro para hacerme bajar de la nave.

-Exacto como siempre –esta vez fue Bones quien respondió, no muy extrañado de que el vulcano hubiera llegado a las conclusiones correctas con facilidad, Uhura por su parte si lo estaba, aunque de la información en sí, que la hacía comprender por fin las razones del capitán para dejar atrás a su primer oficial cuando bajaba.

-Siendo así – habló Jim de nuevo – debe resultar entonces lógico para usted también el porqué no debe bajo ningún concepto bajar.

-Al contrario capitán –se apresuró el moreno a refutar – el preciso hecho de que el peligro en esas exploraciones radique en mi, hace imprescindible el que este ahí con usted.

Jim se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle un poco –explíquese –pidió al vulcano con paciencia.

-Si no me encuentro a su lado, como sucedió en esta ocasión, ellos pueden intentar utilizarlo como un vehículo para llegar a mí, poniéndolo en franco peligro, sin embargo, de estar ahí, sus esfuerzos se dirigirán directamente hacia mi persona, manteniéndolo a usted a salvo, es la manera más lógica de salvaguardarlo durante las exploraciones.

-Bien, ¿y quién te protegerá a ti Spock? –Kirk intentaba aun estar sereno, aunque a veces la lógica de su primer oficial, solo le provocaba deseos de darle un golpe.

-Capitán, bajo esas circunstancias de peligro, lo esencial es mantener su integridad sobre la de cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación.

-No estoy de acuerdo –contestó Kirk de inmediato con acritud.

-Usted es indispensable para esta nave –impugnó el vulcano.

-¡Y tu eres indispensable para mí! –Gritó Jim ya con su paciencia desbordaba por esa ridícula discusión, los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en él, extrañados – Para mi trabajo –aclaró el castaño al darse cuenta –Usted está considerado el mejor primer oficial de la flota Spock, y no voy a consentir el perderlo, por eso mis órdenes siguen en pie, mientras estemos en este sistema, le queda prohibido salir de esta nave, sin importar la situación.

Tras dejar eso en claro, y sin darle oportunidad al vulcano de replicar, Kirk salió del lugar con prisa. Después de hacer una simple mueca, Bones se retiró también.

Spock continuó un momento más en el lugar, viendo hacia la puerta por donde se había retirado su superior, sintió de repente como alguien tocaba su hombro, y reviró para ver a la teniente Uhura a su lado.

-Sabes, pienso que después de todo tenías razón, Kirk sabe lo que hace.

-O-O-O-

Semanas después…

-Enterprise.

-Aquí Spock.

-Spock, hemos encontrado una extraña flor que posee características externas muy parecidas a la localizada en Gala10 hace un año.

-La recuerdo capitán, aquella que resulto ser de alto valor alimenticio, sobre todo para el metabolismo de los capelanos, los cuales se encontraban pasando un periodo de hambruna tras el calentamiento global de su planeta.

-Así es, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que esta flor posea características similares?

-Considerando las estimaciones de tamaño y edad del planeta, distancia a su sol, radiación del mismo, además por supuesto de su atmosfera, clima, suelo y otras particularidades, y comparándolo con Gala10, diría que la probabilidad está en un 68.89 % capitán, sin embargo, solo haciendo un análisis pormenorizado del sujeto podría asegurárselo.

-Entiendo Spock, le llevare un ejemplar a la nave para que pueda llevarlo a cabo.

-Capitán, recomendaría que utilizara una caja de muestra de seguridad 4, dado que las flores pueden poseer esporas y otras substancias microscópicas que alcanzan a representar un riesgo biológico.

-Gracias, así lo hare, corto.

Hacia unas horas que la nave estelar se encontraba en la órbita de Itki, el último planeta que estaba planeado visitar de la seda de la araña, con lo cual abandonarían el sistema al día siguiente, o quizás esa misma noche.

Desde el incidente en Trado, las cosas habían ido de hecho bastante tranquilas, los demás planetas visitaron estaban en su mayoría deshabitados de seres inteligentes, y el mayor peligro se dio cuando uno de los miembros de un equipo de exploración se tropezó y cayó quebrándose una pierna, la cual fue fácilmente reparada al volver a la nave por el doctor McCoy.

También la situación entre Kirk y Spock volvió a la normalidad, tras aquella especie de discusión, el primer oficial no tuvo otra que aceptar las órdenes dadas por su superior, y no mencionó de nuevo el tema de acompañarlo, mientras que el capitán por su parte tomó el extraño habito de comunicarse con el vulcano para toda clase de consultas cada vez que bajaba, casi como si lo tuviera a su lado.

Y no solo eso, Jim además se preocupaba de tomar las mejores imágenes de cada planeta, estar atento que sus acompañantes fueran cuidadosos con los datos tal como le agradaba al meticuloso vulcano, y preparar toda clase de muestras que sabía Spock apreciaría el analizar.

Al final todo funcionó mejor de lo previsto, y ahora que estaban por irse, tal parecía que el asunto quedaría como una experiencia más dentro de aquellas vividas por el Enterprise.

Spock esperaba en la sala del trasportador cuando el equipo de exploración se materializó, Jim al frente llevaba aquella extraña flor prometida en una caja trasparente en sus manos, era un organismo muy hermoso, parecía emitir un extraño brillo, como si se encontrara bañada de roció todo el tiempo, apenas vio a su primer oficial se la ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Y bien ¿Qué opina? –preguntó al ver como el vulcano la analizaba minuciosamente con la mirada.

Jim no podía negar que le encantaba ver esa expresión en su oficial cuando le traía alguna muestra o dato interesante, la mirada atenta, una pequeña marca entre las cejas, y un brillo de sus ojos, que casi podría llamar de emoción, definitivamente valía la pena regresar con esos pequeños "regalos" para él solo por eso.

-Ciertamente de forma física es casi idéntica a la de Gala10, hechura, grosor, matiz de colores, e incluso los mismos efectos de luz. Aunque tal como le he mencionado, no me es posible asegurar nada hasta hacer un análisis interno, si me lo permite capitán, desearía tomarme un par de horas en el laboratorio para llevar a cabo algunas pruebas preliminares.

Kirk estaba a punto de contestar afirmativamente, cuando otra voz en el altoparlante se le adelantó, acompañando al ruido de las alarmas de la nave.

-Capitán Kirk, señor Spock diríjanse de inmediato al puente de mando.

Sin decir nada, ambos se apresuraron hacia donde habían sido convocados.

-Señor Sulu, informe – solicitó el capitán apenas al llegar al puente, acompañado de su primer oficial, ambos tomaron sus respectivos puestos.

-Una nave señor, a 200,000 Km, se acerca a gran velocidad.

Kirk de inmediato se puso al control – ¿Cuales son las características Sr. Spock?

-Alrededor de 98.7 metros de longitud, propulsión de deformación, tripulada.

-Teniente Uhura, ¿ha podido identificarla?

-No, al parecer es una nave sin registro capitán.

-Intente establecer comunicación.

-Lo he intentado, pero no responden –contestó la chica con seriedad.

-Siga intentando, y establezca nivel de alerta amarilla, Sulu, mantenga rumbo y velocidad actual.

-Capitán – fue esta vez el vulcano quien llamó la atención del hombre a cargo – He detectado otra nave en los escáneres, mucho más pequeña, por sus características se trata seguramente de un vehículo comercial de corto alcance.

Uhura habló casi inmediatamente después de ese aviso.

- Los de la nave mas chica se están comunicando, se han identificado como el Cornat, pequeño carguero comercial de víveres, Capitán están solicitando auxilio, indican que están siendo perseguidos.

-La nave sin identificar está preparándose para atacar –Precisó Sulu.

-Alerta roja, escudos arriba – ordenó Kirk de inmediato –Spock, ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

-Están dirigiendo sus misiles hacia la Cornat, es una nave antigua y sin actualizaciones visibles, no tiene posibilidades de resistir un ataque directo.

Jim no tardó en accionar los botones desde su sofá de mando.

-Scott

-Si capitán, aquí Scott.

-Prepara la sala de trasporte, trae aquí de inmediato a todos los tripulantes de la nave comercial Cornat.

-A la orden señor.

-Capitán, la nave grande a disparado, dio en el blanco –Esta vez fue el alférez Checov quien entregó la importante información.

-¿Señor Spock? – habló Kirt pidiendo los informes pertinentes a su primer oficial.

-A utilizado poca potencia, al parecer no tenían intenciones de destruirla, la nave resiste.

-Scott - volvió a llamar a su ingeniero- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-En estos momentos, los tripulantes de la Cornat están siendo teletrasportados capitán.

-Bien, haga que un equipo médico se dirija allá de inmediato.

-Señor, la nave sin identificar sigue acercándose, al parecer continua con su persecución a la Cornat.

Jim entrecerró el cejo, algo molesto.

-Mostrémosles que estamos aquí Sulu, y que no vamos a permitir más ataques, cargue Phasers, y si no retrocede, envié un disparo de advertencia.

-Phasers cargados capitán.

Después de unos segundos más de tensión, Checov habló informando.

-Nos han detectado y están retrocediendo.

-Se retiran capitán –confirmó Sulu con alivio.

-Bien, manténganlos vigilados, reporten cualquier intento de acercarse nuevamente, teniente Uhura, cancele la alerta, estaré en la enfermería, Spock, acompáñeme por favor.

Sin mediar más palabras, pronto Jim seguido del vulcano entraron al turboascensor alejándose del puente.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Jim y Spock no tardaron mucho en llegar a la enfermería donde habían sido trasladados ya los miembros rescatados de la nave comercial.

-¿Cómo están Bones? –Preguntó el capitán apenas entrando al recinto.

-Físicamente bien, sufrieron apenas heridas leves por el ataque, sin embargo, aun se encuentran un tanto alterados, recomendare un calmante leve.

-De acuerdo – secundó Jim – pero me gustaría primero hablar con ellos si es posible.

McCoy no respondió, solo hizo una señal que indicaba que pasaran al área de camas, ambos, hombre y vulcano así lo hicieron.

-Buenas tardes caballeros –Saludó Kirt a los tres hombres que se hallaban sobre las camas, 2 de ellos humanos, el otro claramente no, ya que aunque su fisionomía era muy parecida a la de estos, el tercer ojo que se encontraba situado justo en medio de su frente además de aquellas especie de antenas torcidas hacia arriba que lucía por orejas certificaban que no lo era.

Kirk y Spock de inmediato lo reconocieron como un Bozart, una especie que habitaba varios planetas de un sistema solar no muy lejano. Eran seres fuertes e inteligentes, y hasta donde sabían, bastante tranquilos.

-Buenas tardes señor – contestó uno de los humanos, rubio, alto y fornido, con una espesa barba.

-Soy el capitán James Kirk, comandante a bordo de esta nave, el U.S.S Enterprise –tras decir esto, señaló a su acompañante – El es mi primer oficial, el señor Spock.

-Mucho gusto, capitán, señor – volvió a hablar el mismo hombre – Yo soy Gregorio Stride, el encargado principal, capitán de mi pequeña nave comercial, el Cornat, ellos forman mi tripulación Bill Licot y Rolf, señaló al humano y al bozart en ese orden.

Ambos oficiales saludaron con respeto a los recién mencionados.

-Pues bien, hechas las presentaciones, vamos al asunto que nos compete capitán Stride, nos podrían decir por favor ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí fuera? – preguntó Kirk con formalidad.

El hombre se acomodó mejor antes de contestar, con la mirada atenta de los dos oficiales en él, incluso la del médico que acababa de reaparecer y se situó al lado de Spock.

-Señor, como ya le he comentado, nosotros somos simples comerciantes de víveres, trabajamos en algunos sistemas del cuadrante, la seda de la araña no es uno de nuestros puntos preferidos, pero en ocasiones nos es necesario pasar por aquí para acortar tiempo y energía, he inclusive llevar a cabo un par de negocios.

-De acuerdo, continúe –instó Jim cuando vio como el capitán de la nave comercial guardaba un momento de silencio.

-Pues usted debe de saber ya la clase de sitio que es este, no hay normas, ni respeto capitán, de hecho ya habíamos sido atacados antes, un par de asaltos menores al bajar en algún planeta como Trado, pero nunca por una nave tan grande y famosa como la que nos ha embestido ahora.

-¿Famosa? – fue Spock quien preguntó curioso, el capitán de la Cornat lo miró directamente desde la cama y se quedo fijo en él por un momento.

-Ya lo creo que famosa señor – finalmente fue el hombre de la cama contigua quien habló, aquel que había sido presentado como Licot – El Vancuver, la nave pirata mas aterradoramente conocida del sistema.

-Si –volvió a tomar la palabra Stride regresando también su atención a Kirk – Todo el mundo sabe lo peligrosa que es el Vancuver, se cuentan leyendas por todo el rumbo sobre como son implacables al atacar, y que no cesan hasta lograr lo que quieren.

-¿Y qué es lo que buscan de ustedes? –hiso la pregunta Jim, intrigado.

-Son traficantes capitán, de esclavos, de alguna manera se enteraron de la presencia de nuestro amigo Rolf en la nave, los bozart son apreciados por aquí ya que no suelen salir mucho de su sistema. Ellos nos mandaron un mensaje, ordenando que les entregáramos al bozart o atacarían, cuando nos negamos, comenzaron a acometernos, con nuestra capacidad fue imposible para nosotros defendernos.

-Vaya, al parecer están corriendo un riesgo elevado al venir aquí con su amigo capitán Stride.

-Sin duda capitán Kirk, sin embargo, no más que el que usted mismo está dispuesto a asumir también por lo que veo – indicó el hombre volviendo su vista nuevamente de forma directa al vulcano, analizándolo de arriba a abajo, Spock no mostró reacción alguna.

Kirk por su parte si pareció incomodo con la señalización, dio un discreto paso posicionándose frente a su oficial científico.

-Nuestra nave estelar es grande, y equipada con los más sofisticados sistemas de armamento –Aseveró Jim para darles a conocer que todo estaba seguro ahí.

-Capitán, Rolf es nuestro amigo y socio, un trabajador excelente, no podemos dejarlo atrás cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, vale la pena arriesgarse por él.

-Comprendo –contestó Jim con sinceridad, ya que de verdad lo hacía y aquella afirmación de su homologo le había llegado– no se preocupen, en mi nave no dejare que afrenten ningún peligro, estarán seguros hasta que puedan regresar a la suya, por ahora será mejor que descansen, han sido suficientes emociones por un día.

Jim y Spock se despidieron con asentimientos de cabeza, McCoy dio órdenes a sus enfermeros para que aplicaran los calmantes a los heridos, y después salió también. En el pasillo los otros dos lo esperaban.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué opinan? – preguntó Kirk a sus oficiales.

-No cálculo que sean de fiar capitán –fue vulcano el primero en hablar, con su ecuanimidad característica.

-¿De verdad Spock? – preguntó Leonard entre curioso e irónico.

-Hay algo en ellos que…

-¿Un presentimiento acaso? –De nuevo fue el médico quien habló, el científico esta vez le dedicó una mirada que aunque no lo pretendía denotaba cierta incordia ante sus interrupciones.

-Desconozco lo que es eso Doctor, mis sospechas sin embargo están basadas en un razonamiento lógico que analiza el curso de las acciones narradas, en base a la realidad, como el hecho de afirmar hacer viajes entre sistemas en una nave tan poco sofisticada, así también como el estudio del comportamiento mostrado durante el interrogatorio, aunque quizá eso sea un tanto complicado de comprender para alguien como usted.

Bones no se reprimió para mostrar el si una expresión hostil, pero antes de que dijera nada, Jim se adelantó.

-Bien, independientemente de donde vengan las dudas sobre ellos, no estoy seguro si sería conveniente mostrarlas de forma abierta ahora mismo, después de lo que ha pasado.

-Tampoco lo creo Jim – se apresuró el médico a afirmar – esos tres hombres, uno de ellos no humano por cierto, acaban de sufrir un ataque donde podrían haber perdido la vida, me parece que lo mejor es mostrar algo de cortesía.

-No considero que eso sea del todo cierto Doctor, obviamente de haber querido matarlos, los piratas del Vancuver lo hubieran hecho sin problemas, el objetivo era claramente capturarlos con vida.

-Se los diré ahora mismo, eso será sin duda un alivio para ellos – afirmó el médico con sarcasmo – De cualquier manera Jim, está claro que lo que desean esos hombres tal como nosotros, es irse de este sistema cuanto antes, incluso parecen algo desesperados por volver a su nave.

-Es poco probable que tras los ataques esta se encuentre en condiciones para un viaje de tal categoría –afirmó nuevamente el vulcano.

-Mandare unos ingenieros técnicos a que la revisen, lo cierto es que parece que el viaje de salida del sistema se va a retrasar para todos – precisó Kirk intentando evitar hacer notorio su malestar, aunque no lo dijera ya estaba algo ansioso por retirarse de la aciaga "Seda de la araña" –Doctor, cuando lo crea conveniente envié a nuestros visitantes al área de huéspedes de la nave, por ahora serán tratados como tales y con toda la cortesía debida, sin embargo, si eso lo deja más tranquilo Spock, puede investigar discretamente sobre la historia que nos acaban de contar.

-Así lo hare capitán – aceptó el primer oficial.

Bones no comentó nada ya, satisfecho volvió a la enfermería a cumplir las órdenes, mientras los dos se dirigieron de nuevo al puente.

-O-O-O-

Parte de aquellos "ocultos" rumores sobre el capitán y su primer oficial en la nave, se debían al hecho de que estos siempre, pero siempre parecían estar juntos. Llegaban al puente juntos, pasaban horas de trabajo uno al lado del otro, exceptuando la seda de la araña, la gran mayoría de las veces salían juntos a todas las exploraciones y misiones, además almorzaban juntos y en el tiempo libre lo más común era verlos a ambos en algún lugar, o simplemente no ver a ninguno.

Y esta vez por supuesto no fue la excepción, luego de que se había anunciado que el Enterprise estaría varado unas horas debido a reparaciones de la nave rescatada Cornat, Jim y Spock habían llegado al salón de esparcimiento de la nave sentándose uno frente al otro.

-Vera Spock, he pensando que cuando finalmente salgamos de aquí a muchos de nosotros nos caería bien tomar un pequeño permiso para hacer una visita a algún planeta amigable, ¿Qué le parece?

-Me resulta comprensible capitán, aunque no poseo la necesidad de tomar un descanso, entiendo que la gran mayoría de los tripulantes de la nave si, y ciertamente este sistema a representado un reto para muchos de ellos.

-Me está diciendo entonces que como suele hacerlo, de nuevo tomara la decisión de quedarse en la nave durante la licencia Spock.

-En definitiva, el bajar de la nave careciendo de una misión y objetivo para la flota, es ilógico e innecesario para mí.

-Es una verdadera lástima, imaginaba que le parecería interesante darse una vuelta por las recién estrenadas instalaciones de nuevo vulcano, al parecer aun no ha tenido el tiempo de conocerlo ¿no es así? – hiso la pregunta Kirk mostrando una tenue sonrisa traviesa.

El vulcano levantó ambas cejas, mostrando lo que apenas Jim supo reconocer como admiración.

-¿Nuevo Vulcano? –preguntó en voz baja.

-O si, nos han informado que lo que están haciendo con la colonia es verdaderamente digno de contemplar, y estoy seguro que no soy el único que disfrutaría mucho el hacerlo –siguió Kirk con el mismo tono juguetón, sin quitarle los ojos a las reacciones del moreno frente a él.

Spock se llevó un puño a su boca y carraspeo un poco – Vera capitán…

-Jim, Spock, no estamos de servicio recuerda.

-Si Jim, como le decía, me parece que en base a las circunstancias mencionadas, me sería posible descender en esta ocasión, dado que quizás el hacerlo implique la adquisición de nuevos conocimientos que serán necesarios en el desarrollo de mis labores futuras.

Kirk no pudo evitar una sonrisa esta vez, al notar la incomodidad de su primer oficial. –Por supuesto Spock, estoy seguro que serán conocimientos valiosos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo divertidos y esta vez Kirk pudo estar seguro que aquel amago de mueca en la boca de su primer oficial, era sin duda una sonrisa, una de hecho muy humana y hermosa por cierto, pero que el vulcano no tardó en ocultar mordiendo ligeramente su labio.

-Jim, si me permite me retirare ahora, me gustaría llevar a cabo una pequeña labor en los recintos de investigación.

-Claro Spock valla.

De inmediato el científico se puso de pie y tras despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza, salió del lugar, sin notar que era seguido por la mirada no solo de su capitán, si no de otros ahí presentes que se extrañaron de ver a esos dos separarse al fin.

En otro lado de la nave, una puerta se abría en uno de los compartimientos de invitados, por esta ingresaban un hombre castaño de complexión bastante musculosa llamado Licot, y un bozart delgado y alto.

-Capitan Stride – llamó Licot a su superior que estaba en esos momentos haciendo las observaciones de unos papeles. – Ya está todo listo señor, Rolf ha dormido discretamente a cualquiera que representara un obstáculo entre estos recintos y la sala principal de comunicaciones yo me encargue de ocultarlos.

-Muy bien – contestó el hombre poniéndose de pie y dejando los planos de la nave sobre la mesa –entonces no hagamos esperar demasiado a los demás, vamos.

Y así los tres tomaron rumbo hacía el sitio mencionado.

Mientras que en el área de investigaciones, Spock leía en el ordenador una noticia casi ignorada sobre un robo a una nave mercante comercial vieja, cuando escuchó las alarmas.

-Capitán Kirk, señor Spock, diríjanse al puente de inmediato.

Rápidamente el vulcano se puso de pie y obedeció las órdenes, llegando al puente poco después de que su superior también convocado, se dirigió directamente hacia él.

-Capitán, hay algo que he descubierto y que me gustaría hablarle.

-Ahora no Spock, la nave sin identificar que atacó antes ha regresado, y se acerca temerariamente, deme un reporte por favor.

-Si capitán – aceptó de inmediato el mestizo marchando hacia su puesto.

Mas apenas había alcanzado a hacerlo, algo extraño sucedió, a través del altoparlante en toda la nave, una especie de zumbido se dejó escuchar, tenue pero claro que ni siquiera alcanzó a causar impacto, ya que lejos de alarmar, este pareció causar un efecto completamente contrario, relajando por completo a la tripulación entera que lo escuchaba.

-Tranquilos – dijo una voz tan increíblemente sedosa y apacible que lo único que podía pensar cualquiera que lo escuchara, era en obedecer – todo está bien, ahora deben descansar… deben dormir.

Y así casi al mismo tiempo, cada uno de los tripulantes del Enterprise, a excepción de los tres que se resguardaban en la sala del comunicador, fueron cayendo inconscientes donde quiera que se encontraran.

-Listo señor –señaló el bozart con un tono muy diferente a la que acababa de usar por el micrófono, dejando de lado su capacidad de persuasión relajante por la voz, que era común a muchos de su especie.

Stride sonrió con evidente triunfo – Bien hecho Rolf, entonces vamos allá.

Pronto los tres extraños estuvieron en el puente, y no tardaron mucho en localizar a su objetivo, estaba inconsciente como los demás. El hombre de barba se acercó a él y pasó suavemente una mano por el negro y sedoso cabello del vulcano, aun sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Has costado trabajo, pero finalmente te tengo pequeño tesoro, el mejor botín en mucho tiempo – Se dirigió de nuevo a sus hombres al hablar – Licot, llévatelo, con sumo cuidado, no queremos que se dañe de ninguna manera.

-Si señor –contestó el musculoso hombre, cargando al delgado muchacho mestizo sin ningún problema, los cuatro salieron del sitio.

Solo unos minutos después, ellos mismos se materializaban en otro territorio, donde toda una comitiva de hombres, todos humanos vestidos con lo que parecían ser trajes piratas futuristas los recibieron, vitoreando en triunfo al verlos llegar con lo planeado.

-Bienvenido al Vancuver capitán Stride –saludaba el que parecía ser su segundo un joven de atlético cuerpo y una coleta – un gusto tenerlo de vuelta en su nave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

-No entiendo todo ese barullo que se hace por los vulcanos –comentó uno de los piratas del Vancuver mientras veía al primer oficial de la Enterprise, Spock, inconsciente sobre un camastro.

Le habían quitado parte de su uniforme y las botas, dejándolo tan solo con el pantalón negro estrecho como vestimenta, lucia también en sus muñecas y tobillos una especie de pulseras o grilletes dorados que no conectaban a nada y que tenían una única luz de un parpadeante rojo tenue.

-A mi me parece bastante flacucho, y tampoco es que sea particularmente hermoso, su nariz es algo grande – siguió comentando el mismo hombre mientras continuaba el análisis visual.

-Así es como se supone que debe ser imbécil, son rasgos de los vulcanianos, los que buscan los coleccionistas, altos, delgados, orejas perfectamente puntiagudas y demás, de hecho este es uno de los mejores de su especie -informó Licot que estaba cerca, comiendo alrededor de una pequeña mesa con un grupo de hombres que habían sido dispuestos para cuidar "del botín".

El pirata que había hablado primero se alejó finalmente del joven en la cama para tomar asiento junto a los otros a la vez que alcanzaba un pedazo de carne.

-Pues entonces no es la especie más bella precisamente, no se compara con las hermosas damas verdes que capturamos antes y sus cuerpos perfectos, o aquellos flóranos del año pasado que parecían ángeles caídos.

-Sera por las alas –afirmó otro más del grupo, causando las risas de los demás presentes.

-En parte – aceptó el pirata – pero aun sin ellas, con esos rizos rubios y facciones tiernas, eran más atractivos que este vulcano.

-Eso no – volvió a hablar Licot – Podrán ser más bonitos, pero sin duda este es mucho más atractivo, sobre todo cuando recibamos la recompensa que nos darán por él.

-¿De verdad será tan buena como dicen? – Preguntó de nuevo aquel pirata que mostraba dudas – Porque con todas las molestias que nos tomamos por él, el tiempo de planeación, el conseguir los planos de las naves estelares de la federación, el robo de la nave comercial…

-Yo sí creo que valga la pena y hasta más – estableció un tercer hombre, aquel que había mencionado antes lo de las alas de los flóranos – los coleccionistas ahora mismo están ansiosos por uno de estos muñecos, es un hecho que tiene más de cuatro años que no se vende ni se subasta ninguno, y el ultimo alcanzó una cifra record que aún permanece, imaginen el valor actual.

- Otra que cuentan que los de la raza causan una especie de obsesión entre los compradores, escuche la historia de un tipo que se gasto toda su fortuna coleccionando vulcanos, ya tenía cinco, tres hembras y dos machos, y cuando se empecinó en comprar su tercer macho en una subasta, se quedó en la ruina total, pero lejos de venderlos, terminó matándolos a todos, y luego se mato el mismo – contó la historia un cuarto hombre que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado.

-Valla, pues entonces no cabe duda que estos monos de orejas picudas deben de tener algo especial, lo más seguro es que sean muy pero muy divertidos en algunos ámbitos, si es que me entienden. - Todos los piratas rieron con deleite esta vez.

Fueron justamente esas risas lo primero que escuchó Spock al momento de recuperar el conocimiento, en un principio de forma confusa, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Se encontraba postrado en una cama, en un sitio que no reconocía en absoluto, a su lado había cuatro hombres, de los cuales solo recordaba haber visto antes a uno, y sabía perfectamente de donde. No necesito demasiado de su razonamiento lógico para llegar a una conclusión.

De hecho parte de los ultimo que recordaba antes de despertar ahí, era precisamente el haber confirmado con sus investigaciones el que la historia de los hombres rescatados del Cornat era completamente falsa, y ahora podía también confirmar el porqué. Todo indicaba que había sido secuestrado, y muy probablemente en esos momentos se encontraba siendo trasportado a algún lugar para su venta.

Bien no valía la pena, ni serviría de nada agobiarse por ello, de tal manera que lo siguiente en la mente del vulcano fue un análisis pormenorizado de la situación y sus posibilidades.

Obviamente como ya lo había pensado, no iba a bordo del Enterprise, sin embargo, dado el lugar donde se localizaba en el espacio dicha nave antes de su inconsciencia, aunada al tiempo razonable que pudo haber durado sumido en la misma, era poco probable que hubieran llegado ya a algún planeta, esto, junto a la percepción que le daba su oído vulcano de sonidos espaciales, le aseguró en un 98.74% que se encontraba viajando en el espacio en una nave estelar.

Ahora, si lo que buscaba era escapar, y por supuesto que era así, ya que las posibilidades de un acuerdo con sus captores eran mínimas dadas las implicaciones económicas, la perspectiva de estar en tránsito sideral no era la más ventajosa, pero los hechos no se cambian, de tal forma que sus maniobras deben ajustarse a ellos. Elementalmente no podía salir de la nave sin un vehículo, así que sus opciones se reducían a básicamente dos; intentar buscar uno dentro de la nave, robarlo y huir en él, y la segunda, buscar algún dispositivo de comunicación e intentar contactar con el Enterprise, en el supuesto de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para lograr hacerlo.

Igualmente para cualquiera de las dos cosas, el primer paso era salir de ese lugar, una especie de área de confinamiento donde estaba metido.

Bien, no estaba atado y su mente parecía clara, sin embargo sus músculos de brazos y piernas se sentían algo pesados y torpes, aunque como pudo cerciorarse con unas discretas pruebas de movimiento, eran funcionales, era bastante factible suponer entonces que esos grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos tenían una función de reducción de fuerza, lo que acarrearía un inconveniente.

Otro, claro estaba eran los cuatro hombres que aun no daban cuenta de su conciencia, pero que con seguridad lo harían tarde o temprano. Sin embargo punto a su favor es que todos estos hombres eran humanos, lo que cual le daba la ventaja de que seguramente aun con los artilugios en sus extremidades sería capaz de reducirlos, mas tomando en cuenta que si como casi podía afirmar su objetivo era venderlo, tal como había sucedido en Trado, no estarían entonces dispuestos a atreverse a dañarlo demasiado.

Una vez terminado su razonamiento, era hora de la acción.

Se levantó suavemente, afortunadamente para él, el algarabío que tenían aquellos hombres fue suficiente para que no dieran cuenta de ello, y así con la misma delicadeza fue deslizando sus pies descalzos hacia ellos, manteniéndose semi agachado, era un poco más difícil de lo usual dado los aparatos en sus tobillos, pero su natural y muy propia tozudez le ayudo a conseguirlo.

Apenas dos de los traficantes notaron un par de manos acercándose a sus compañeros, cuando estos sin tener el menor tiempo de reaccionar, cayeron inconscientes de sus sillas, con una sola presión sobre sus cuellos.

-¡Maldición, está despierto! –Gritó Licot, mientras el otro de sus compañeros aun de pie sacaba su phaser – No imbécil, no puedes dañarlo – le advirtió extrayendo un comunicador – Capitan Stride, el pájaro despertó y nos ataca, necesitamos refuerzos.

Spock tomó posición de pelea, los otros dos lo bloquearon, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que acercarse no sería para nada sencillo. Aunque los vulcanos solían ser pacíficos, su técnica de lucha basada en usar brazos y codos era fantástica, y el científico la dominaba a la perfección, no tardó mucho en demostrarlo cuando aquellos hombres atacaron y el los noqueo en un momento, incluso a Licot con su físico espectacular.

El paso uno estaba dado, pensó el mestizo, tomó el phaser del caído y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero apenas había cruzado la primera abertura cuando notó como todo un grupo de hombres se dirigían hacia él por el pasillo derecho. Disparó, pero apenas logro darle a uno, así que opto por correr por el pasaje contrario y buscar una ruta de escape, pronto llegó a una intercepción, donde no tuvo que decidir ya que igual como había ocurrido antes, otro grupo de piratas se le abalanzaba por uno de los caminos, aunándose a los que lo seguían desde atrás.

-¡Guarden sus phasers, pero atrápenlo ahora mismo! –Logró escuchar el oficial entre la multitud aquella voz que reconoció como el que había estado en el Enterprise alegando dirigir una nave comercial, el capitán Stride.

Spock disparó de nuevo un par de veces, no supo si falló o no y prefirió no quedarse a averiguar, corrió por único camino disponible, directo hacia otra abertura que se apreciaba delante. Sin embargo solo al llegar a ella supo que esta sería imposible de atravesar, un campo de fuerza lo rechazó inevitablemente.

Estaba atrapado, todo su razonamiento lógico vulcano se lo decía con claridad, la única opción viable era rendirse, No obstante cuando vio a aquellos hombres acercársele, probablemente su lado humano fue el que salió a flote, porque hizo algo completamente ilógico e inútil, luchó.

Lo intentó con fiereza, y logró quitarse a un par de encima, pero fueron otros muchos quienes tomaron su lugar, terminando por derribarlo.

-Dame eso – escuchó como Stride hablaba quitándole algo de las manos a un hombre de coleta a su lado, reconoció rápidamente el hipospray. Pronto el de la barba se acercó a él y sin que pudiera evitarlo se lo aplicó. No tardó mucho para que ese inusual espíritu de rebeldía que había recién adquirido desapareciera, y cayera de nuevo sumido en una semiinconsciencia incapacitante.

-O-O-O-

-Capitán Kirk, Capitán, se encuentra bien. - Entre una nebulosa Jim pudo levemente reconocer la voz femenina que lo llamaba y que iba ayudándolo a recobrar poco a poco la conciencia. – Dr. McCoy, está reaccionando –exclamó la enfermera Chapel, llamando la atención del médico que se dirigió a ella y Kirk.

-Jim, hey Jimy – Sintió como su cuerpo era ahora zarandeado con cuidado –Vamos hombre, quieres terminar de abrir bien los ojos.

-Puedes hablar más bajo Bones, tu ya de por si terrible voz, martillea en mi cabeza.

-Pues por ahora más te vale ignorar eso, hay cuestiones más importantes que atender en el mundo de los consientes.

Finalmente Jim terminó de entrar en la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se encontraba sentado en su silla de capitán en el puente, pero por alguna razón todos los presentes parecían nerviosos, perplejos o atontados. La enfermera Chapel atendía ahora a la teniente Uhura, intentando despertarla de la misma manera que a él, luego de haberle aplicado un hipospray especial, mientras que Bones revisaba sus propios signos vitales con su escáner, para después hacer lo mismo con los de Sulu.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Kirk se puso de pie, dirigiéndose directamente a McCoy, sintió un repentino mareo, pero lo supo controlar.

-No sé muy bien Jim –contestó el médico con extraña seriedad pero clara profesionalidad -Fue algo que afectó a toda la nave, al parecer con más intensidad aun a los del puente, una especie de pérdida de conocimiento general, sin embargo al despertar, todos se encuentran en perfecto estado.

Kirk frunció el seño y después poso una mano sobre el hombro de su piloto principal que ya se veía más despejado.

-¿Estás bien Sulu?

-Si capitán – respondió este, alejándose de los últimos puntos negros en su visión.

-Bien, entonces necesitamos un estimado de la situación, rápido por favor.

Tras presionar un par de botones en la pantalla Sulu respondió.

-Seguimos el mismo rumbo capitán, el avance es mínimo.

-Uhura – llamó esta vez Jim a su teniente de comunicaciones.

-Si capitán, estoy alerta – contestó de inmediato la chica a lo que Kirk asintió.

-Envía un comunicado a todos los niveles, que informen la situación.

-Al momento.

-Spock –continuó el capitán al siguiente puesto de revisión, sin embargo en esta ocasión, no obtuvo respuesta - ¡Spock! – Repitió el llamado dirigiéndose al puesto del oficial.

-No está Jim – Fue el doctor quien le informó, viendo como el capitán de inmediato lo volteaba a ver sin comprender, se explicó – Desde que llegamos al puente y los encontramos a todos aun inconscientes, lo pude notar, Spock no está aquí, y tampoco lo he visto en alguno otro sitio en la nave, o se ha reportado.

Jim sintió como de repente, algo muy feo se formaba en la boca de su estomago, mientras un terrible presentimiento lo invadía.

-Capitán, todos los niveles y puentes se reportan estables, no se ha detectado ningún daño, todo parece indicar que la nave está intacta. – Informó en ese momento Uhura, extrañándose al instante al ver el rostro contrariado de su superior.

-Bien, teniente, localice al Sr. Spock, dígale que se comunique inmediatamente – luego de unos segundos de pensar añadió – también localice a los tripulantes rescatados de la nave Cornat, y solicite a todos los niveles que informen si han visto a cualquiera de los mencionados, aplique fase de búsqueda 1 de ser necesario.

-¿A Spock? – preguntó la chica que ahora se veía bastante perpleja también.

-Hágalo teniente.

Uhura se dispuso a obedecer, esperando que esto no se tratara de lo que estaba empezado a sospechar y que al parecer también Kirk lo hacía.

-Nada capitán – confirmó la chica los peores temores -no hay señal alguna de Spock, ni los de la Cornat, nadie los ha visto.

Kirk no respondió, de forma aparentemente controlada caminó hasta su sillón y presionó el botón de intercomunicación.

-Scotty

-Si capitán –casi de inmediato se escuchó la voz de su jefe de ingenieros que le respondía.

-Revise por favor si ha habido alguna salida no autorizada desde la sala del trasbordador, y de ser así, cuando fue esta con exactitud.

-A la orden capitán.

Un raro y tenso silencio se instauro en el puente, Uhura había dejado su puesto, acercándose solo un poco a Kirk, Bones lo miraba desde su lado, y Jim se mantenía impaciente pero firme, finalmente, la voz del oficial Scott se escuchó de nuevo.

-Capitán, efectivamente se ha registrado una salida, esta ocurrió exactamente hace una hora con cuarenta seis minutos, justo en el momento del extraño fenómeno de la nave que durmió a todos. Cuatro abandonaron la nave.

Uhura se acercó aun mas al escuchar aquello, llevó una de sus manos a su boca, no podía ser cierto, sin embargo Kirk continuó con el mismo tono.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigían Scott?

-Una nave señor, situada en ese momento a 10001.3 Km de distancia, esta era de aproximadamente 100 metros de longitud, sin registro.

-El Vancuver –suspiró Jim, agradeció al ingeniero y cortó la comunicación con él. Entonces se puso de pie, vio ahí a Uhura, mirándolo evidentemente consternada, pero la ignoró.

-Capitán – fue la voz de Sulu la que llamó su atención – si lo desea, puedo hacer un escaneo e intentar localizar esa nave, de tal manera que podamos seguir su ruta.

-No –ordenó Jim – no vamos a perder el tiempo en ello Sulu, por rumbo directamente al planeta Totel, en el centro del sistema, warp 6.

-Sí señor, fijando el rumbo.

-Teniente – esta vez Jim vio a Uhura directamente – regresa a tu puesto por favor, y envía cualquier información nueva a mi cabina. Bones sígueme.

Kirk salió del puente seguido por el médico.

-Jim no estarás pensado que esos hombres eran….

-Por ahora no quiero pensar en nada Bones – lo interrumpió el capitán al tiempo que llegaban a la cabina personal y tomaban asiento –Solo en encontrarlo.

McCoy supo entonces la razón por la que Jim quiso salir del puente con tanta prisa, cuando notó como su labio inferior y sus manos temblaban, todo parecía indicar que de rabia y desesperación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

El puente del Vancuver no era muy diferente al del Enterprise, más sucio sin duda, quizás más destartalado y oscuro, también más pequeño, pero en si con casi los mismos oficiales, aunque piratas, y por supuesto un capitán al mando.

-Capitán Stride –llamó Vincent Nova, el segundo de a bordo a su comandante.

El hombre prestó la atención al recién llegado de inmediato, después de todo tenía rato esperando esas noticias.

-¿Qué tienes Nova?

-Nos comunicamos ya con "La casa" y les dijimos de nuestro cargamento valioso.

-¿Qué han dicho?

-Estaban más que interesados capitán, incluso nos ofrecieron subir el porcentaje tan solo para que no hiciéramos la oferta por otra parte.

-Excelente –afirmó el hombre, dejando asomar una sonrisa entre su gruesa barba. –Sabía que este ejemplar valdría la pena, más aun desde el momento que lo vi, ¿Ya lo revisó el médico?

-Si capitán, dice que es joven y fuerte, en perfecto estado de salud, sin embargo quería hablar con usted de algo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –Preguntó de inmediato el pirata con alarma.

-No lo sé, dijo que se lo diría directamente a usted, lo iba a estar esperando.

-Haberlo dicho antes imbécil –reprendió el superior dando un empujón al otro para pasar y comenzar a caminar seguido por su oficial– si ese muñeco trae algo malo, nos vamos a la mierda.

No mucho después, la nave pirata se encontraba alrededor de la órbita de Totel, preparándose para hacer el descenso por lanzadera hasta el hangar de "La casa".

La casa, era uno de los lugares más conocidos en Totel, aunque pocos podían acceder a él, todos sabían reconocer el nombre del lugar y por supuesto a que se dedicaba, así como que solo ofrecía lo mejor, a precios claro estaba, extremadamente elevados.

No era la primera vez que el Vancuver hacia tratos con el Mayor Robles, el hombre a cargo de las transacciones en "La casa", de hecho se podría decir que eran casi socios, después de todo, esa era la mejor nave traficante de la seda de la araña, y aquel era el más reconocido y exclusivo sitio de venta y subasta de esclavos extraterrestres, de tal manera que se llevaba a cabo una simbiosis bastante lógica y muy lucrativa entre ambos. Y esta vez, ambos habían hecho su mejor trato.

Finalmente el capitán descendió en lanzadera al lugar indicado, con tres miembros de su tripulación, y su valiosa carga, un bastante fuera de sí vulcano, que aunque despierto difícilmente podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando con la cantidad de drogas que tenía en su organismo.

Al llegar al planeta, las puertas del hangar de "La casa" fueron abiertas, previa autorización, y la pequeña nave suavemente fue descendiendo hasta entrar en este, y colocarse en la posición donde las patas fueron bajadas quedando finalmente estable y estática sobre el suelo. Los paneles se deslizaron y el capitán Stride irrumpió en el lugar, y a su lado Nova lo hiso también. Desde el sitio, un hombre alto y corpulento lo recibió.

-Capitan Stride, nuestro mayor lo está esperando, entendemos que es verdad que trae con usted lo que ha prometido en el mensaje. –habló secamente el hombre sin mayor cortesía o respeto para el pirata.

El hombre de espesa barba sonrió sombría y altaneramente antes de contestar. Odiaba un poco a esos arrogantes de "La casa" tratándolo siempre como mierda, pero ahora, el tenía el sartén por el mango, contaba con algo que estaban ansiosos por tener, de tal manera que era hora de poner sus propias condiciones. Solo esperaba que aquella noticia que le había dado el doctor no afectara demasiado ello.

-Lo tenemos, y les aseguro que es mucho mejor de lo que se pueden imaginar. El mayor debe saber también que no fue nada fácil hacernos con él.

-Se lo podrá decir usted mismo – continuó aquel hombre con el mismo tono despectivo – el mayor Robles está ansioso por verlo, llévenlo a la cámara de disposición dos, él subirá ahí enseguida.

Stride asintió sin contestar, dirigiéndose ahora a su segundo, Vincent Nova.

-Bájalo con cuidado, no quiero ningún otro golpe, a menos ninguno que sea visible, llévalo a donde han dispuesto.

-Si capitán –contestó Nova, disponiéndose de inmediato a obedecer.

Una vez en la cámara dispuesta, apenas había llegado el capitán luego de su grupo de hombres con el cargamento, cuando el Mayor Robles hizo su aparición, Stride se dirigió de inmediato a él, saludando esta vez con evidente diplomacia, al menos toda la que pudiera tener un pirata.

-¿Dónde está? – fue toda la respuesta del mayor, un hombre alto, cabello oscuro, de porte íntegramente refinado y complexión atlética, con unos intensos ojos grises.

El capitán del Vancuver hizo una seña indicándole que pasara, y lo condujo hasta un reducido cubículo que solamente tenía de mobiliario una cama empotrada al suelo. Sobre la misma, en estado aun claramente adormilado y confundido se encontraba Spock, habían removido el pantalón oficial de su uniforme, pero sustituido con otro muy parecido, de una tela un tanto más ligera, y era todo lo que tenía encima además de aquellos grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Robles dirigió su vista a él con evidente satisfacción, quedándose un rato prendado en la figura, apreciándolo con el mismo deleite que lo haría cualquier fanático de los autos ante un Porche exclusivo de extremo lujo, era conocido que Robles era precisamente un apasionado de los vulcanos. Sonrió complacido, acercándose a su lado para analizarlo mejor.

-Lo han drogado –exclamó el mayor, como una simple afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Fue necesario señor – se apresuró Stride a aclarar –el pajarito se puso algo difícil, aun con los reductores de fuerza, no lo detuvieron para mandar a dormir a algunos de mis hombres, y a otros a la enfermería, se necesitaron cinco para controlarlo, subimos la potencia reductora, pero para evitar más riesgos, preferí que le pusieran un hipoespray especial.

El mayor no opinó nada al respecto, aunque lejos de desanimarse con la información, se había sentido aun mas excitado con el hecho de tener un ejemplar así en sus manos. Se sentó en la cama, a un lado de él para analizarlo mejor, Spock apenas reaccionó cuando el mayor tomó su rostro y lo volteo hacia él.

-Debo admitir que has hecho un buen trabajo Stride, es un vulcano muy hermoso.

El de la barba sonrió evidentemente gozoso ante el cumplido. –Y es muy joven señor, el médico de la nave lo reviso, al parecer ni siquiera ha pasado su primer Pon Farr.

La emoción en la mirada de Robles no pudo ser oculta ante la noticia, casi lanzando una pequeña exclamación – Eso en definitiva será más que interesante para los coleccionistas.

-Aunque hay algo mas –habló de nuevo el capitán pirata, no muy seguro de querer dar la noticia, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo si quería seguir las negociaciones con ese lugar, solo esperaba que no afectara tanto como estaba temiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el mayor que no había dejado de apreciar al muchacho.

- El médico dice que no es totalmente vulcano, al parecer la mitad de él es humano simple. –informó con algo de desasosiego, que cambió a extrañeza cuando notó que lejos de desalentar al otro hombre, pareció excitarlo aun mas.

-Un hibrido –exclamó el mayor con una clara sonrisa – son casi imposibles, no solo por lo poco común de una unión de este tipo, dada la idiosincrasia vulcana, incluso una vez unidos, la reproducción es altamente improbable y los nacimientos casi nulos. Aunque al parecer no del todo.

Robles acarició levemente el rostro del comandante del Enterprise, esta vez, casi por instinto Spock se movió rehuyendo al contacto, pero sin la suficiente fuerza o coordinación para evitarlo.

-Aquí tenemos uno, el que probablemente y mas dados los últimos acontecimientos, sea el único que exista, ¿Puedes imaginar el valor de algo así? Un ser único en toda la galaxia.

Stride ensanchó su sonrisa con codicia, ahora comprendía la reacción del encargado de "La casa" y se dio cuenta que todos los riesgos corridos para hacerse con ese vulcano habían valido la pena, había dado con un verdadero tesoro, apenas podía imaginar lo que podrían obtener con él, luego de la subasta.

-¿Qué es esto? – la voz del mayor lo atrajo nuevamente a la realidad, esta vez el hombre no parecía complacido mas, si no todo lo contrario.

Había movido el rostro de Spock para el lado contrario dentro de su examen minucioso, y ahora señalaba un pequeño hematoma verdoso en la parte alta de su frente, rodeado por un raspón minúsculo ya formando una costra oscura.

-Fue cuando tuvimos que reducirlo mayor, juro que intentamos no hacerle daño, pero el vulcano es muy tozudo, y se golpeo sin querer.

-Los de esta especie no son tozudos –reclamó Robles todavía molesto, aunque luego recordó la sangre mestiza y decidió finalmente que lo dejaría pasar, así fuera solo por esta vez. –Esto retrasara la exhibición sin embargo.

Volteó hacia el capitán del Vancuver que igualmente lucia bastante irritado, maldiciendo al vulcano por haber puesto las cosas más difíciles, solo esperaba que aquello no afectara a su porcentaje, no cavia duda de que ese orejas picudas tenía suerte de que no lo podía tocar, de otra forma le haría pagar por los problemas que todavía le seguía acarreando.

-Sera mi propio equipo quien se encargue de prepararlo a partir de ahora Stride, tu trabajo a terminado, luego hablaremos del porcentaje.

Las palabras y mirada del mayor le indicaron al hombre de barba que quería que saliera y lo dejara solo con el espécimen, entendiéndolo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar. Robles no tardó en volver su atención al oficial de la Enterprise.

Nuevamente aquellas manos acariciaron el rostro vulcano, esta no solo analizando, si no deleitándose un poco con la piel suave de tono levemente esmeralda, delineó cada uno de sus rasgos, hasta la punta de las elegantes orejas. Spock se sacudía intranquilo pero ajeno.

-Más aun que bello, eres perfecto –habló el mayor con emoción bajando ahora sus dedos hasta el pecho del muchacho – un vulcano perfecto, rasgos largos y exquisitos que parecen esculpidos, tu rostro, la extensión de tus piernas – recorrió una de estas extremidades de arriba abajo al mencionarla –y tus manos –se fijó entonces en este rasgo volviendo hasta el brazo del vulcano para tomar una de ellas entre las suyas, Spock se removió aun más inquieto cuando esto ocurrió, Robles sonrió complacido ante ello.

-Además de bellas, veo que tienen la sensibilidad correcta – sintió la débil fuerza del vulcano intentando huir del agarre, que se volvió un intento alterado cuando el hombre acercó los largos dedos a su boca para probarlos. A pesar de su semiinconsciencia Spock se agitó más que nunca, y de alguna manera logró enfocar por unos segundos, despidiendo una mirada desesperada y furiosa a su captor.

Robles lanzó una carcajada, maravillado ante aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos sobre su persona, demostrando el espíritu orgulloso e inquebrantable de vulcano mesclado con una ferocidad completamente humana.

-Único… hermoso, perfecto y único, no sabes la envidia que siento por aquel que tendrá el placer de ser tu dueño y domarte –finalmente soltó al muchacho, dando una última y suave caricia a su sedoso cabello negro azabache. –aunque a mí me beneficiaras de otras maneras.

El mayor Robles se puso de pie y se retiró del cubículo, listo para comenzar los preparativos, el evento que venía a continuación era largamente esperado en Totel, por ello todo debía salir a la perfección.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-Capitán Kirk.

Jim de inmediato se incorporó de donde estaba y activó el intercomunicador.

-Aquí Kirk, informe.

-Capitán, nos encontramos bordeando el sistema Totel, han mandado una señal solicitando identificarnos.

-Bien teniente, envía una comunicación con nuestras credenciales, y también una solicitud donde requerimos un permiso para bajar y hablar directamente con el gobernador.

-¿Una audiencia con el gobernador?

-¿Acaso hay un problema en la comunicación teniente?, haga la solicitud y si no atienden insista, lo que sea necesario hasta que lo consiga, si no lo cree posible y necesita que me dirija directamente con ellos, hágamelo saber ahora.

Después de un silencio de aparente asombro, Uhura contestó.

-Entendido capitán, me encargare al instante.

-Si sigues con esa actitud Jim, no dudo que pronto nos encontremos ante un justificado motín – se escuchó la voz de Leonard McCoy desde la puerta, cuando justamente estaba entrado a la cabina del capitán en el momento de la reprimenda.

-No empieces con eso ahora Bones, no tengo ningún ánimo de escucharte. –afirmó Kirk con notorio mal humor, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento de su escritorio.

-Ya lo veo si, de hecho desde hace exactamente cuatro días, no tienes ánimos para nada, apenas si sales de aquí para empezar.

Jim volteó a ver al médico, su mirada denotaba cansancio y algo más que no supo descifrar, pero que se imaginaba.

-Tú no lo entiendes ¿no es así?, ¡esos malditos me engañaron!, -Expresó rechinando los dientes con rabia -se burlaron de mi en mi propia cara, y yo caí como un imbécil, yo deje que se lo llevaran Bones, se suponía que debía protegerlo, y en vez de eso lo entregue directamente a ellos, lo puse a su alcance, por una estúpida trampa.

-Lo que se supone que debes hacer Jim, es usar esta nave para el bien común, para la investigación, pero también para prestar ayuda, y ellos estaban en problemas, era tu deber el ir en su auxilio, solo cumpliste con lo que debías.

-¡Pero no tenían ningún problema! –Se puso de pie claramente alterado – todo era un engaño, solo buscaban el hacerse con él, debí sospechar algo, hasta Spock que no se deja llevar por sentimientos se mostró desconfiado, y yo no pude verlo.

-Spock es demasiado inteligente, incluso para su propia raza, su mente es mucho más complicada de lo que jamás podremos comprender, no puedes sentirte culpable por no llegar a conclusiones imposibles que apenas alguien como él puede prever, todos los hechos apuntaban a favor de ellos, tú lo sabes bien Jim, no ganas nada machacándote.

Jim esta vez se quedó callado, no refutando nada al respecto, quizás porque no podía hacerlo, volvió a su silla y se dejó caer nuevamente, desecho. Después de un momento sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro.

-Hace unos días, cuando todo sucedió, tú dijiste que solo lo encontrarías, con sinceridad Jim, creo que ahora es todo lo que debes estar pensando en hacer.

-Pero si le hicieron algo Bones, si por mi culpa lo han lastimado… yo… no sé que haría –La voz de Jim sonó tan infinitamente angustiada y dolida, llena de rabia e impotencia, y McCoy pudo sentir claramente esto.

-Eso es poco probable – aseguró el doctor de forma inmediata, para no permitir que se torturase mas con esa idea –Si lo que buscan, como todo indica es obtener ganancias con él, intentaran mantenerlo intacto, no es lógico que se atrevan a tocarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo Kirk soltó una tenue sonrisa apagada.

-Bones, acabas de sonar, exactamente igual a él.

El doctor bajó la mano, algo contrariado, después de todo la convivencia con ese mestizo de orejas puntiagudas lo terminaba afectando incluso a él.

-No se te vaya a ocurrir decírselo cuando regrese Jim, te lo prohíbo.

Jim solo lo miró y sonrió, ya más tranquilo. Definitivamente Bones era un gran amigo, parte importante de su vida en esa nave, y agradeció tenerlo consigo, mas en esos momentos.

-¿Capitán? -La voz de la teniente Uhura se escuchó de nuevo por el intercomunicador, Kirk activó la respuesta de inmediato.

-Informe.

-He conseguido que se apruebe la audiencia con el gobernador, sin embargo han solicitado que sean solo dos personas, humanos, los que bajen a entrevistarse con él.

-Muy bien, dígales que estamos de acuerdo con sus términos, y que en una hora estaremos ahí, muchas gracias teniente, y buen trabajo.

-De nada capitán –solo se escuchó tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Bones – habló nuevamente Jim dirigiéndose a su amigo –Mas te vale que estés preparado, porque vamos a bajar.

-Esto no me lo perdería por nada – exclamó el doctor, y Jim entendió a que se refería.

-O-O-O-

-Señores, el gobernador Atnas los recibirá ahora.

Kirk y McCoy asintieron, no tenían mucho que habían sido trasportados al lugar que les fue indicado, desde ahí una comitiva formada por una joven muy bonita y dos muchachos les habían dado un recibimiento cordial, y no tardaron mucho en llevarlos hasta las oficinas del regente, donde ahora serían atendidos.

Jim no podía si no sentirse asombrado por la clase de acogida que no esperaban, no de un planeta que desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía ningún trato sociable con la federación.

-Bienvenidos – fue ahora la voz del gobernador, un hombre de estatura media, piel bronceada y poco pelo quien los recibió, extrañamente pareciendo complacido con la visita –Capitán Kirk –saludó el hombre, para después ver al acompañante del aludido.

-Él es el Doctor McCoy -Refirió Jim con la seriedad debida –El oficial medico de la nave.

-Oh, un médico – expresó el dirigente con una sonrisa – Un placer tenerlo por aquí doctor, en Totel siempre son más que bienvenidos los terranos de su categoría.

Bones solo asintió en cortesía, pero quedo claro que a ninguno de los dos los hizo sentir muy cómodos la manera de expresarse de aquel hombre.

-Perdonen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Atnas –añadió el de Totel mientras los invitaba a sentarse – Y bien capitán, ¿en qué podemos servirles?, fue toda una sorpresa cuando se nos dio el aviso de que un honorable capitán de una nave estelar deseaba una conferencia con el gobierno de Totel, sin embargo les aseguro que fue una sorpresa agradable. Aquí siempre estamos con las puertas abiertas para la visita de terranos – sonrió caminando hasta detrás de su mesa, donde extrajo tres copas y una botella –Sobre todo de terranos poderosos claro está.

Jim y Leonard se voltearon a ver, creyendo entender por fin a que se debía la cordialidad recibida.

-Gobernador…

-Atnas, capitán, después de todo su rango iguala al mío, ambos somos humanos con grandes responsabilidades. – El hombre repartió las copas, ahora llenas de un líquido color ámbar.

-Gobernador –repitió Kirk, ignorándolo – lamento informarle que esta visita no es de ninguna manera, de placer.

-¿A no?, eso es una verdadera lástima capitán, ya que puedo asegurarles que no encontraran en el espacio, sitio más placentero para un humano, que este.

Jim sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle tras el último comentario, afortunadamente Bones pareció darse cuenta, suavemente dio una palmadita en el hombro de su capitán, que le advirtió que debía controlarse.

-A decir verdad gobernador, estamos aquí por un ataque a mi nave, donde perdimos a alguien muy preciado y necesario para nosotros, el cual todo indica fue traído hasta aquí.

El hombre tomó asiento sin mostrar ninguna emoción en particular, y dio un trago a su copa.

-Valla lamentable suceso capitán ¿Y de quien se trata? Si se puede saber.

-Su nombre es Spock, nuestro primer oficial, un vulcano.

-Vulcano – repitió Atnas, y Jim casi estuvo seguro que lo hiso con un extraño brillo de emoción en la mirada. – Bien, como ya estarán enterados capitán, a diferencia de Totel, el resto del sistema solar es por demás inseguro, por desgracia el robo de posesiones valiosas es algo común en el, que lleguen aquí o no, ya no está en nuestras manos.

Kirk sintió nuevamente el irrefrenable deseo de saltarle encima a ese hombre y decirle unas cuantas cosas, sin embargo increíblemente fue McCoy quien se adelantó.

-Estamos hablando de una persona, no de una posesión –Aclaró Leonard con severidad, el gobernador sin embargo no mostró ninguna alteración.

-Hablamos de un ser no humano doctor, por más que sea su… amigo, aquí tenemos leyes muy claras sobre eso, lo más que podemos hacer es levantar un reporte de robo de posesión, sin embargo, como dicho delito se llevó a cabo fuera del planeta y nuestra jurisdicción, me temo que no estamos facultados para ser de mucha ayuda.

-Gobernador Atnas – Jim habló esta vez, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para hacerlo lo más sosegado que le fuese posible. – Esa "posesión", no solo es nuestro amigo, también es un oficial de la flota estelar, un inapreciable comandante condecorado, el cual ha sido secuestrado y traído hasta aquí ¿Sabe usted los problemas que le puede acarrear a su planeta si se muestra reacio a cooperar en su recuperación?

El hombre sonrió, se acomodó mejor en su silla y colocó ambas manos juntas frente a él.

-Mi querido capitán, Totel es un mundo sencillo, que de ninguna manera se rige por las normas de la federación, durante mucho tiempo nos hemos mantenido en paz, no nos metemos con nadie, tenemos nuestra propia política, nuestra propia… "Economía especial", vital para este lugar, y que sin duda me sería mucho más peligroso poner en riesgo, que la amenaza de ser atacados y provocar una guerra por solo un... ser, que además ni siquiera existe la seguridad, se encuentre aquí.

Jim y Bones se quedaron perplejos antes las últimas palabras del hombre, principalmente, porque tenía razón, una guerra contra Totel significaría una guerra contra toda la peligrosa galaxia de "La seda la araña" compuesta principalmente por personas que no estaban para nada dispuestas a rendirse ante nadie, mucho menos ante la Federación Unida de Planetas, los cuales consideraban sus principales enemigos. Ganasen o perdiesen, un conflicto de tal magnitud acarrearía muchas muertes, y era obvio que la flota no se podría en la posición de algo así por el rescate de un solo oficial, mas aun cuando ni siquiera tenían pruebas para asegurar y demostrar por quien había sido tomado, y a donde fue llevado.

-Capitán, Doctor –volvió a hablar aquel hombre sin perder en ningún momento su compostura – entiendo que sea una pena para ustedes el perder a su vulcano, pero como deben ustedes comprender también, nosotros no somos responsables del cuidado de sus cosas- Sin siquiera darse cuenta del peligro tras reflejado en aquel escalofrió de pura cólera de Kirk, el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a este y a Leonard – Les propongo algo, porque en vez de venir aquí con sus espadas desenvainadas, no se divierten un poco. Conozcan nuestro hermoso mundo y descubran todo el muy especial entretenimiento que ofrece.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Jim, y este estuvo a milésimas de segundos de regresar el gesto con un puñetazo, pero no lo hizo y el gobernador continuó.

-Quizás si no son de la idea de comprar, puede alquilar algo por uno o dos días, ya verán que quedaran más que complacidos, en Totel tenemos todo de la mejor calidad, y c he mencionado, los terrenos, sobre todo aquellos con estatus, son por mucho nuestros clientes preferidos, y de los más solventes claro está.

Jim lanzó un suspiró, y tan solo después de unos segundos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Bien gobernador, debo admitir que su propuesta suena de lo más interesante después de todo.

Bones volteó a ver a su capitán sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, pensando por un momento que aquel hombre acababa de hacerle algo al tocarlo, sin embargo, de alguna forma pudo ver una extraña convicción en su mirada, una que ya le conocía bastante bien, y que lo alertó para no decir nada.

-Quiero decir –continuó Kirk – tenemos mucho tiempo sin un descanso, y como podrá imaginar la vida de un capitán no es nada sencilla.

-Lo imagino, claro – ofreció el gobernador mostrando emoción.

-Entonces, aceptamos su hospitalidad, estaremos aquí por un par de días, y visitaremos esos lugares maravillosos, de los que tanto se escucha hablar en toda la galaxia.

Atnas mostró una verdadera sonrisa complacida, ofreció al capitán y al médico toda la información referente a sitios para quedarse, prometiendo encargarse de que fueran tratados de lo mejor.

-Gobernador, requiero comunicarme con mi nave, para hacer la solicitud de los neceseres para la visita, incluyendo los créditos apropiados. –Solicitó el capitán, dado que los comunicadores les habían sido embargados al inicio de su visita.

-Por supuesto capitán, hare que les traigan sus aparatos enseguida, sin embargo capitán, le recomiendo que haga su comunicación aun dentro de los límites de este edificio. Vera, por razones de seguridad, esta es una de las pocas zonas del planeta donde hay libre comunicación espacial, el resto del mismo, esta, está restringida.

-Entiendo – aseguró el castaño, y tras recuperar sus comunicadores, y despedirse salieron de la oficina.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes Jim?- preguntó por fin el médico cuando se encontraron a una distancia prudente, aunque aun dentro de los límites del edificio, como se les había dicho.

-Lo que sea necesario Bones – tras decir esto, el capitán sacó y accionó su comunicador – Enterprise.

-Capitan, aquí Uhura.

-Teniente, quiero que vallan a archivos de ropa y manden dos trajes de diseñador para el doctor McCoy y para mí, lo mejor que encuentren, también necesito que usen la reservas de la nave para llenar nuestros créditos, no escatimen.

-Si capitán, al momento –contestó la chica sin hacer cuestionamiento alguno.

-Pues la verdad, espero que sepas lo que es –concluyó el doctor sin entender las acciones de su capitán.

-Nos es imposible usar nuestros métodos para traerlo de vuelta, pues bien, entonces lo haremos a su manera, lo que sea, con tal de recuperarlo.


End file.
